borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borderlands Wiki
1st Person Pronouns Who the HELL is the person who uses "I" when writing strategies? THAT is very un-f*@#-ing professional! STOP it! Whoever is writing articles like that. Sheesh, I will have to clean up all the articles now...--Mishulover69 19:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : This isn't exactly meant to be a professional publication; heck, for many people contributing this is their first wiki. This thing is still fairly new so the important part is to just get raw data collected; it'll all get refined over time. Personally, speculation in articles bugs me more than bad grammar and writing; regardless, if you're going to do some of the clean-up, more power to you. =) -- Eno Khaon 21:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Heheh, ookie dokie :D --Mishulover69 04:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Bahahaha! Clapttrap Web Series allusion. --EvilPuggy (talk) 06:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Image Category Should there be a category for weapon images? --HybridDragoness 09:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : Images of the varieties of each weapon are on the talk page for that particular type of weapon. --Spaphrenchie 15:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: The pages they get used on is a separate issue from categorization. Files are supposed to get categories too. Ideally everything should be in at least one category, and every category should be in at least one higher categories level, all the way up to Category:Content. So we need to choose names. :: I propose Category:Content -> Category:Borderlands images -> Category:Images of weapons :: Edit: hey there's a special page to help go go :: Edit2: ookay for some reason Category:Browse is our top level here and Content is inside it (?), and there's already Category:Images in browse, my bad. So I'm putting Category:Images of weapons under Browse->Images then --Raisins 19:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Nice; looks like there will be plenty of categorizing to do 0_O. I'll make a start on it. --HybridDragoness 20:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Mini Steve!?! So, I downloaded the new DLC, and I was having fun messing around in a bandit camp. I had found a red chest when I heard 'Heyooo!' So I went outside, and sure enough, a midget named "Mini Steve."Tacoooo 03:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : How far into the DLC were you? I'll keep an eye out for this. 03:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : :: Makes sense. First DLC had the ECHO with Steve on it, second one had him as one of Moxxi's husbands, so I guess this is how he makes a cameo in the third. I'd say it's an established tradition/running gag at this point. -- 03:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I heard that one too! I almost didn't want to kill him. Beetle179 03:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Just realized, Mini Steve is the kind of midget that pops out from treasure chests. Just had one pop out in the Lockdown Palace Area. Tacoooo 03:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Un-Encyclopedic statements in articles, no Manual of Style I have noticed that this wiki has a large amount of Un-Encyclopedic statements in articles. I, often reading and editing wikia's, am used to the common policy of unbiased, formal, and encylopedia like style of writing. However, due to this being a fairly large wikia, I was/am confused that so many pages that do not meet this, I went to look at this wiki's Manual of Style, only to find there isn't one. Seeing as how this is the case, I am heistant to remove or change the un-encyclopedic into a more formal format. Should I do so? Jabberwock xeno 22:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :user did not, in fact, look very hard Borderlands Wiki:Manual of Style has been published since 16:15, 9 January 2009. 22:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) (not that anyone pays it any mind) I'm going to assume that you aren't referring to talk pages or trivia sections in articles. If that's the case, there's nothing stopping you from altering the language to sound more informative than personal.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I personally assume that it is because this game is not the sort that attracts the uptight people who must have everything tight and controlled in its own way... this game is laid back and fun, and it would make sense that the wikia that is maintained by people who play said game would make it that way, plus having the wikia like this actually makes it fun to read, making the wiki more used.. so in all liklihood changing the format drastically would be an ill advised move-TOXICMOOSEDOG13 How is the ### part of the weapon titles generated? I see how names like "Cobalt" or "Bloody" are assigned, even the Letters...but no one has gone into the depth of how the ###'s have been assigned. Does anyone already know this? IF not, I may return after I figure it out....if it drives me mad*jack*. o.O 11/12/2010 : The hundreds and thousands are derived from the mag, the tens and ones from the stock. 15:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::this is true. sometimes the barrel gets a # too, i believe. play with gearcalculator a bit and you will get used to it. 23:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ummm I feel guilty but i stole an legit pearlscent "Serpens" Some one was showing his pearlscent to his friend on an open Xbox live game and well.... I was a bit greedy and took it and exit the game with it and just wondering if it goes against any thing on Xbox live code of conduct (if it did im sure it won't be anything bad likemodding) and is it wrong to steal it like he also drop another one and it was a lvl 69 pearlscent assault rifle the "Serpens" and to make it even worst i think it's a straight up legit 02:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :dont be surprised if your name shows up on RK's List. 05:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there going to be a New DLC comeing out o_O i can't find the news on borderlands in the main page anymore and just thought about asking the talk page o.o so um....is there gonna be a new download......... 15:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) unless you are on , there will be no more dlc for this title. players can try the 3PDLC. 18:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i highly doubt that another DLC would be made for borderlands, personally i think that we would have a better chance of borderlands 2 coming out before we got another DLC. Donkeyspit 22:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Third playtrough? Hey guys. I was wondering if it is posible to get a third playtrough? This forum has some information and links to use willow tree to make a custom playthrough 3... There is no official playthrough 3. This is unofficial expansions for PC only. 12:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Mobile wikia? Having just gotten my first smartphone (a little behind the times :P), I have fallen prey to how terrible the "mobile" version of this wikia is. I am using Firefox on Android 4.0.3 (Ice Cream Sandwich), and the wiki is nearly unusable, as well as being a completely different theme; all black-on-white text/backgrounds. It seems this is a widespread issue with the wikia system, so many other users may be experiencing the same thing. Is that something we can combat, or are we at the mercy of the wikia? I am open to other suggestions, like using a different browser, for example, but I am quite fond of Firefox, and I'm not sure if it would help anyway. The Wikia wikia seems to say that it is the same for most mobile browsers Drinfernoo (talk) 03:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I think that's Wikia in it's entirety, not just the BL wiki. I'm surprised that they haven't made a mobile version yet. CrackLawliet (talk) 03:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :checking ipad and coby(ics). will get back to you. 03:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::There are a group of Android apps made by Simply Smart Apps that are Wikia readers, and seem like they work pretty well, but there isn't one for this wikia, and I'm ot sure how to go about getting one made/making one. Drinfernoo (talk) 23:04, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The Wapedia app is OK. --EvilPuggy (talk) 06:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : I've been wondering about this as well. The wikia works alright on my Galaxy S3 (Jellybean, running Chrome browser) but it's completely different than the desktop version. Just thought I would drop in and say that it's not just ICS. Grindfest (talk) 13:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Legendary Class Mods dropped by Pyro Pete the Invincible. So after dealing with that raid boss lockout bug that's plagued us since December, this Saturday (12/8 around 2:30-3:00 pm EST) I fired up my 360 and went to Pyro Pete to see it was resolved. To my surprise, I was able to kill him for my daily Seraph Crystals. For the hell of it, I went back to fight him again, and it let me...again, and again, and again!!!( (Had to save and reload each time, BTW) After 3-4 hours of grinding him w/ Salvadore, and being 600+ Seraph Crystals later, I also found an Impaler shield, the Pandemic and Nasty Surprise mods, and TWO 'legendary class mods (the ones dropped by Vermivorous): one for the Soldier and one for Salvadore. Not sure if anyone else was fortunate enough to have this happen (it hasn't worked for me since this Sat :( ...and I'm sure I'll be accused of trolling, but whatever), but I just wanted to share this as a way to get these items, especially since I've never been able to find Vermivorous after hours and hours of searching. Anyone else confirm that Pete drops those mods? 01:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure that all weapons and items can drop from all potential loot sources, so theoretically Pete can drop those class mods. It's just a matter of the fact that the mods are more likely to drop from Vermivorous. - Misterbunnsy (talk) 08:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Borderlands Wiki birthday I was wondering how long this wiki actually has been around. Is there a birthday coming up? Now that everyone has to register to edit, we are all kinda a "family" :D Trig Anomaly (talk) 10:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Ancient E-Tech Relics new article Hey guys, I just published a new article about these, so if you're in need of some info on them or have any extra info to add in that'll be great! :They have individual articles, so they won't need a compilation article. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry -- I may have corrected a word on the poll, and somehow that made the thing reset, I don't know how to fix this, so it's just a heads up, my bad. Head Hunter Packs on the Main Page Does anyone think it would be worth adding links to the Head Hunter Packs on the main page underneath the ones for the main DLC campaigns? Placeholders could be left for the upcoming ones as was the case for the main campaigns as we know for a fact there will be at least three. After all, Bloody Harvest has a nice logo and its a shame for it to go to waste, :P DanieruLynx (talk) 06:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) They are enviroment content. I have no doubt that they will be added. 09:23, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Pre-Sequel I believe we should wait to add all this info on the new Borderlands game until Gearbox officially confirms it. All our info is based off of one small website's blog, and it may take a bit to correct all this info is incorrect. Unless this WAS confirmed, and in that case, link? Epicpoke (talk) 23:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : Are you serious? It's not confirmed yet you say? Maybe you want to check your sources before you call bullshit on everybody else that's editing. InfinitysCross (talk) 23:56, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : maybe you want more sources? How's that? Or this? Is the Borderlands official website good enough for you? or the Official Gearbox announcement? Nah, all the sources I linked are clearly fucking bullshit. None of this is real. Shut it all down. InfinitysCross (talk) 00:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::You could have made your point in a couple of sentences, ''without trolling. Keep it respectful please. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:45, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes sir! InfinitysCross (talk) 01:53, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Looking forward, being cautious and asking for confirmation is not out of bounds and definitely not calling bullshit. Looks like we have 2 editors that need to read before speaking. 08:45, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Note on interpretation: Epicpoke missed typing a single word... "it may take a bit to correct ''if'' all this info is incorrect" is the only thing that makes sense within the context of everything else that was said. Looking at the authors original intent is key to understanding broken structure that otherwise makes several different, scattered points if interpreted wrong. 12:09, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Funny Deaths Hi this darkness death please help with my wikia about funny deaths this abou all kinds of deaths but most is serious stuff like murders please helpDarkness death 56 (talk) 19:14, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :How about you don't advertise your wiki on ours? InfinitysCross (talk) 19:17, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :A wiki about "funny" deaths??? Wut? [[:User:Ysbert|'''ysbert]] �� �� 23:18, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Article Consistency I realize this would be a rather large project, but as a Borderlands fan and avid nerd, it is mildly irritating that the Borderlands Wiki seems to be an amalgamation of several generations of content: stuff from 1 is organized a certain way, stuff from 2 is organized a different way, and the "Other" games (which should *not* be buried in "Other" in the menu, I'd argue) are organized differently still. I get why this would happen -- massive edits happen around the time games are released, perhaps by different people than the previous game, with different goals, etc. Take for example Enemies. Browsing to the Borderlands Wiki and directly visiting that article, I'd expect a list of all franchise enemies, organized by game, perhaps sub-organized by type, for ex: Borderlands 1 Humans *Bandits *Psychos ... and so on. The list would have duplicate items (psychos, stalkers, rakk, etc. appearing in multiple games), but it would be organized as a one-stop destination for enemies, and it would prevent unnecessary articles, such as Borderlands 2 Enemies. Trophy/achievement, challenge, mission, weapon, NPC, player character, player character builds, locations, etc. should be named & formatted consistently, regardless of which game they are from. I dunno; maybe all of this doesn't matter. Just thinking out loud. BrazenlyGeek (talk) 05:28, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :The top menu is being reconstructed. I've answered this more comprehensively on the Pre-Sequel Talk page. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:37, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Timeline/History With the lore and scope of Borderlands ever growing, should we make a Timeline article? There's an infographic that has some official timeline stuff, but it's incredibly basic and is mostly just a Pre-Sequel promo, but a start to finish, history to the storyline of the final DLC, it'd be awesome to have an entire history laid out. I've always been a bit confused as to when Pandora had oceans to justify all of the ships we see everywhere (including a nice one in the junkyard of the Claptrap Revolution DLC), just how long humans have been present, and so on. BrazenlyGeek (talk) 01:57, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :It would be nice, but perhaps difficult to organize, there is some information about the timeline available on the wiki if you're willing to look for it. Pandora has a lot of history content on there, particularly it (sort-of) answers your question about the oceans part - Pandora's "winter season" introduces oceans (this doesn't make sense in actual REAL meteorological terms, since oceans rise because of melting ice and vice versa but whatever it's a videogame). But actual timeline content outside of in-game events ordered by story mission progression and general pre-post game time-frames make it difficult. Additionally, what about things that don't have given events, for example the collapse of the Central Government, it happens way before the events of Borderlands 1 and what gives explanation to the creation of unrestrained Corporate superpowers and why they're essentially governments in themselves. It's interesting but I'd say probably impractical given how patchy the information we have is. However your best be is to be the change you want to see, start an article give it a significant amount of content - doesn't need to be complete, but should give a solid base to work from, maybe something like the events during the 3 main games - that will likely attract people to contribute. Heck, I started articles for almost every single pre-sequel location because they were all missing and almost immediately people have started adding content to them (Pity's Fall and Concordia are doing particularly well) -- Zuriki (talk) 02:44, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Tales from the Borderlands on front page Should we put Tales from the Borderlands on the front page?Spartan1204 (talk) 18:25, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, but the front page needs a complete redesign too. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way this place could be made more readable with the MonoBook Wikia skin? Always hated Wikipedia/Wikia's layout revamp they implemented a few years back, so I still use MonoBook, but BLWiki looks terrible with it. Light orange links against a white background... Agh. I understand the place is designed to be used with the default skin, but is there a way it could be changed to be somewhat easier on the eyes for MonoBook users? Jedibob5 (talk) 20:50, January 13, 2016 (UTC)